


Sick

by bestgirlmitsuri



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 4 Protagonist, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Persona 4: Golden, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestgirlmitsuri/pseuds/bestgirlmitsuri
Summary: Dojima thinks Souji's sick he's not
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Narukami Yu, Dojima Ryotaro/Persona 4 Protagonist, Dojima Ryotaro/Seta Souji
Kudos: 9





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> If it's out of character I'm sorry I haven't finished playing the game🎃🤠

Souji had come home after hanging out with Yosuke and Chie after school.He had started to feel extremely feverish walking back home."Shit my heat wasn't supposed to come for another week!" He said paincked. Since he had arrived most had assumed he was a Alpha or if not a beta no one bothered to ask so he hadn't said anything about being an Omega he hadn't even told his Uncle. He had started to use scent blockers ever since he presented although taller then most omegas he still had some delicate features. Walking home he got a few strange glances from the housewives along the street. Whispering to each other they had started to smell a sweet smell in the air they turned towards him and he immediately went inside the house. Souji immediately started looking for his heat medicine to delay it for atleast a few hours enough time to tell his uncle the truth and to keep him and Nanako away from his room for the next few days. He quickly took his slick covered uniform off and went to his room. He could already feel and see the slick role down his leg the medicine hadn't taken affect as he was to late. Souji quickly called Dojima's cell breathing heavily in to the phone. Dojima answered annoyed and said "Nanako's sleeping over at a friend's house you didn't have to get so worried and call me while I'm at work". Dojima had noticed his nephew's heavy breathing and asked" Are you sick you should have told me I'll head home you brat"."No-o don't have to come ah-ah" Souji said. He hung up before Souji could finish his sentence. Arriving at home Dojima was overwhelmed by such a sweet citrus scent he was an Alpha after all. Had Souji brought a omega over? He rushed towards his room to scold him and could only hear moaning on the other side. What was his nephew doing!!He opened the door to find him pumping his fingers in and out of his slick covered hole. "Unc-le AH it burns so bad ple-asee he-LP me". Souji was not in the right state of mind so he had started to turn around and leave him alone the Omega's scent was starting to get to him. He could feel his erection rising. His thoughts running wild he thought about knotting his nephew under him panting with bite marks all over his neck. He needed to leave and fast while aroused his pheromones spread around the room and affected Souji even more he threw his head back moaning loudly."Alp-HA Pl-ease Fill me u-P.". Unable to hold back he got on the bed and threw him on his stomach. The moaning had stopped but his heavy breathing had taken up the silence. Looking back he snapped out of his heated trance to look up at his uncle he could see his lust filled eyes and started to shiver." Uncle y-ou don't have to do this." "Why" said Dojima "You think I don't see your heated glances when were alone. You think I don't hear you moaning my name in the night. My room is right next to yours of course I could hear your slicks squelch from over there. I could smell your aroused scent when you do it at night it's all right I'll knot you so good. " Souji turned Red all over his body had he always known? He turned towards him and said "Please Al-Pha please Knot m-e". Dojima plunged into his slick covered hole and could feel his walls tighten around him. "Your s-o tight" Dojima breathed out and asked if he's alright seeing tears come out his eyes. "Yes let's continue". The sound of skin slapping together filled the room with Souji continuing to moan out loud. Throwing his head back to display his neck.Dojima kissed his lips roughly before moving down to his neck leaving dozens of red and lavender spots. Whisperings softly into his ear Souji said "Please Mark me Alpha" shocked by his request Dojima asked "Are you sure you want to stay with an old geezer like me Souji" ' Yes please mark me my Alpha". When Dojima Bit down on Souji's neck his knot swelled up and released inside of Souji. His stomach swelled up a bit with Dojima's cock sticking out through his skinned stomach. Souji's heat calmed down with him being marked although Dojima's cock was still unswelling inside of him. He panicked what if he got pregnant he rushed out of bed ignoring Dojima's cock that was still Inside. He felt the cum drip out of his puckered hole and dropped down to the floor full body flushed red. He calmed himself down by realising that omega's could only get pregnant during certain heat cycle's and this heat was not one of them. Startled by the loud noise Dojima woke up and carries his nephew to the tub to clean them up he helped him clean up the cum leaking out. Souji still blushing was left speechless after everything that had happened. Dojima sighed after cleaning them up. Souji realizing something was wrong started to worry was he mad did he not want to be with him. He started to tremble with tears in the corners of his eyes. Dojima realizing he was letting out unpleasant pheromones calmed down and rushed over to Souji. Dojima quickly reassured him nothing was wrong but Souji kept pushing towards an answer. Finally giving up Dojima said " I was hoping you'd get pregnant but since it's not that cycle yet I'll just have to imagine you with our pups. Souji hit him blushing red. Dojima went to pick Nanako up and Souji went to rest.

The end


End file.
